In the Dead of Knight
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Kaname rescues a very strange boy from a level E in the city and brings him back to the school. The only question now is where the boy came from and how did he get there? (Wow this is really the best summary I can come up with? Jeesh)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight Characters. I do own Zack's realm and all character's from that realm._

_Beta'd by: no one yet…_

_*poof* Vampires, elves and humans, OH my!_

**In the Dead of Night**

_The Grande Escape!_

Zack wandered aimlessly through the streets almost looking for something yet not. He knew it was dangerous to be out alone but he always ignored the warnings, nothing had happened yet after all. He always enjoyed taking the more dangerous route no matter what he ran across be they thugs or pickpockets. He never took anything they could steal and gangs stayed clear of most of the areas deemed too dangerous for travel. Zack decidedly took an alley that would lead him there, to those lonely abandoned streets. Nothing again as usual but it was daylight out, so there was nothing to fear, he peered around daring anything to come out, his curiousity led him deeper. When he was younger he would always veer away to the safe streets when he was too scared to go any farther but daring found him this time and continued on. The streets became more rough and less used as he drew deeper the all too familiar dread crept through his veins and he paused attempting to remember the spell taught to him by his father, a spell that would send him away to a safer dimension in case anything went wrong. It came to him suddenly and his resolve strengthened. Fear fled him as he readied the spell and continued his search of the dark alleyways and buildings where shadows flitted just out of site. Demons reside here, He thought suddenly. His father had always told him that demons and other scary creatures didn't exist but Zack was certain his father was wrong, he could feel it his pure spiritual energies clashed violently in this place with dark auras that remained out of site.

A figure stepped forward from the shadows, a beautiful humanoid figure with long and graceful horns curling upwards and back with the sweep of his long hair. "Were you never told about this area, human?" The male's voice held no emotion as though studying the short scrawny human before him. Another stepped forward, his face was more masculine, hard lines displayed scars of a mean sort and he had a wicked grin on his lips. His horns were shorter and less graceful, arching forward as though to pierce his victim. Two others joined from the sides but Zack did not see them as they hung back awaiting some kind of order. The first male stood calmly awaiting the boy's answer.

The boy prepared the spell before answering. "Kinda," he said nervously. The first male smiled kindly, too kindly.

"Then ya must know what happens to small, innocent, little human boys, donchya?" the second male asked his thin, forked tongue trailing along his pointed teeth and lips. The boy shook his head his fear rising. "We eat them," the male said with a gleeful laugh. The first male sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as though irritated.

"Miirken, do not scare off our beautiful guest, I would actually like to keep this one," the male replied. The boy became curious at that but was still terrified of what that might mean. He assumed the beautiful ones were seducers, the scarier ones were the violent ones that ate little children and the shadows must be scouts.

"Sorry, boss, how long?" the second demon asked. The first male seemed to consider this.

"Obviously until I am done with him," the male replied, giving the boy a once over, undressing him with eyes, before smiling as though pleased. The boy blushed lightly taking a step back. "Come to me young one," the male commanded, eyes glowing red. The boy fell into that gaze and almost complied, his body nearly gave in to the other male's desire. His eyes fluttered closed to stop the stinging of his eyes which broke the spell and freed the boy. Zack quickly cast the spell and fell into nothing, when he opened his eyes he was falling through a portal of light, little orbs flying past him in rapid succession. His feet slammed home on the ground and he found himself disoriented by the dim lighting. Suddenly his instincts kicked in and he leapt backwards ramming his back into a wall as something landed in front of him. He felt for the aura, it was not demon, but not human either. Fear washed over him, the spell had sent him to a dangerous dimension and not a safe one.

Of course, he had known it was a volatile spell that could send him anywhere but he did not expect to be placed in danger. Zack turned from the danger and fled around a corner and dashed as fast as possible not allowing his fear to paralyze but to propel him away, he felt the creature chasing him from above, it was fast he realized it could catch him if it wanted to but it enjoyed the hunt. Zack leapt through a window and crossed the empty room and threw himself through another window wrenching his body at the last minute so the claws missed him by a millimeter and fell into a roll quickly dashing to the larger street and racing towards a large structure in the distance. Somehow he knew if he could live long enough to get there he would be relatively safe. The creature suddenly veered away from him but he sensed another close by. He skidded to a halt as he realized the second one was on a collision path with him. Zack dashed toward another alley that would lead him out of the others path but away from the first. Footsteps had him dashing into another empty house. He shivered realizing the footsteps had stopped where he was hiding. Zack panicked and dashed toward a window prepared to leap out, the aura was suddenly behind him and he dodged the hand and skittered away. This creature did not have the same estranged expression as the first that had dropped almost on top of him but Zack knew better than to assume that meant that this male was different.

"I don't know what you are but I am not food, I'm not even tasty," Zack nearly yelled at this newcomer. The male seemed surprised by this and looked over what skin was exposed. Zack gulped and took this time to inch closer to the window. The male closed his eyes and Zack stood and leapt out the window and dashed quickly toward the main street he had seen, when he got there however the aura suddenly washed over him and he was grabbed and made to stop. Zack squeaked unnerved by the male's sudden reappearance.

"Please, do not run, it is not safe out here," the male said, lightly grabbing the boy's arm and leading him toward the structure he had seen. He wondered if this creature was why the place was screaming safe or if maybe there was something or someone there who controlled the behaviors of these creatures. Zack looked up in wonder at the creature, they looked like beautiful humans only this one seemed to glow a strange light as though his aura were, clean.

"Erm, I suppose I should apologize," Zack said. The male looked to him confused but waited for him to continue. "I shouldn't have run, I thought maybe you were trying to. Well I thought you were, never mind." The male still looked confused but did not question the boy. The male then paused and turned to the boy, turning the boy toward him.

"What did you mean earlier, when you said you do not know what I am?" the male asked, his voice was gentle and concerned. Zack blinked uncertain.

"Erm your aura isn't like a human's aura, um… but not like a demon's or the shadows," Zack replied, unsure of how to explain this to a creature from a different dimension. "And definitely not like the other creature back there." Zack paused, unsure. The male stared bemused at what he was hearing. He turned his gaze away and laughed. Zack smiled a bit but that's when he noticed, fangs. Zack tilted his head but looked away still smiling while trying to sort out what kind of creature he had discovered just now. The male watched him a moment more as they walked and then the gates appeared and so did several other creatures sort of like the one he had just met. A shiver passed along his spine as he realized not all had the same clean aura some had slightly darker auras. _So these creatures are different but the same_, Zack thought. Zack tilted his head however and smiled, realizing how fun figuring out what these creatures could be until he would be able to teleport back home. A hand gripped his arm and pulled him close to the male who had chased him in the town. He looked up smiling at the figure, who smiled back.

The male led him through a gate and large set of double doors and finally through many corridors and many turnabouts until they reached an office where a highly spirited male stood up from behind a desk. "Oh a day student out of bed?" The male stopped speaking as he took a closer look at Zack whom stared at him in confusion. "He is not a student at all is he?" the male asked in all seriousness.

"No, it is strange but I found him running from a level E in town, it was like I could feel him somehow," the male replied, a bit hesitantly.

"Hmm, that is strange. Are you from another town? Visiting?" the male asked Zack.

"Erm kinda," Zack hedged not wanting to give them too much information.

"Where are your parents?" the male asked, smiling gently to soothe the boy.

"Erm, they are far away," Zack replied. He was nervous and unsure of whether he could trust these two or not.

"What do you mean? Are they ok?" the male asked.

"Of course my dah is ok he's…"Zack paused trying to think of what they might find to be a suitable job for a sorcerer like his father. "He makes vials that cure illnesses and sells them." Zack finally finished.

"Oh, is he a doctor or a witch doctor?" Zack only nodded when the first was mentioned not really sure what a doctor really was. "So a doctor, what is his name? And what, pray tell, is your name?"

"I am Zackary Boldivar and my father is Mithias Boldivar," Zack replied. The others smiled at this and the first male, the leader of this place ushered him along with the first male out of the room after giving the boy a metallic object. He wondered briefly what it was for. After Zack was sure that no one was around he looked to the male. "What is your name? I feel I should thank you properly."

"My name is Kaname, please do not thank me, I am duty bound to protect this place and those within the boundaries," the male replied. He spoke again only more quietly, saying, "Even if they appear from thin air." Zack had almost missed the whispered phrase but ignored it for the time being it would soon not be his concern what these strange folk thought of him as he only needed a day to get beyond the reach of these off-dimensioners and back to his own dimension. Kaname stared at the boy in silence. Zack had obviously been through a rough night and looked as though he longed for sleep.

Kaname wrapped his arms around the boy and gently kissed his forehead placing a sleep spell on him that would make him forget all of the bad things he had went through this night. Zack was surprised by the speed in which he was enveloped, his mind clouded over and he couldn't focus enough to stop the spell before it took hold on his mind and then there was darkness. Kaname lifted the boy after capturing the key before it could hit the ground and easily carried him to the room the headmaster had assigned the young boy.

~;~

Zack awoke suddenly, the sounds of outside were unusual and loud. He was used to the sing-song of phoenie in the morning not the harsh sounds he was listening to now. He remembered that he had met off-dimensioners last night but he didn't remember how he had gotten there. The name stuck however, how had he remembered the name of an off-dimensioner yet not how he had come to be off dimension. He panicked vaguely wondering if it was going to be ok. He left the room and closed the door inspecting the strangely shaped hole in the knob. A familiar aura brushed his own aura and he spun around to see a male leaning against the wall beside him, suddenly. Zack leaned against the door slightly disappointed. The male seemed to be the same as Kaname save the white locks of hair and the color of his eyes. They also wore different uniforms and Zack wondered if that meant something.

"Lock your door before you just walk off," the male said. Zack started at this and spun around casting a spell that immediately hitched the locking mechanism and locked the door when he turned to look at the stunned male, all he could do was smile uncertainly and hang his head. "How did you do that without a key?" Zack sighed and quickly felt his pockets for anything key like that would fit the odd hole. The male pulled out a metallic odd looking piece that might fit and Zack quickly pulled out his.

"This?" Zack said brightly.

"Don't do whatever you just did again or I will have to report you," Zack's expression fell and looked at his feet.

"Hopefully I won't be here long enough for that, my father should be looking for me now, I suppose," Zack said. The male looked at him worried then.

"Maybe," the male said. "So you're the new kid from out of town?"

"Um… yea," he fibbed remembering the story he had told. "You heard about me I take it?" Zack heard the slight intake of breath and noticed the other's nostrils flare slightly.

"What are you to have strange abilities like that?" the male asked his eyes narrowing. "More importantly how did you even get here? I can tell your not just from out of town you don't smell human, kid." Zack blinked in surprise, he didn't realize he had a strange smell, his brow furrowed. "Don't know what a key is, do you even know how to use it?"

"Erm, no," Zack replied. "Do we have to talk out here? About this?"

"No," the male snatched the key and trapped the boy against the door, Zack found himself very distracted by the lean body before him. "Pay attention, I'm only doing this once." Zack averted his eyes to the knob and watched as the Key was inserted and then turned to unlock the door. The door opened and Zack back pedaled to get out of the males way. The male closed the door and took the chair while Zack sat on the bed. "Now, answer my question, what are you?"

"I'm a veiarn, so you're right I'm not human but how did you know? What are you? You're Aura is much different from these humans it's strange, they're humans right?" Zack said in a rush asking his own questions in the process.

"Uh yea," He said. "Where did you come from?"

"Another dimension actually," Zack said conjuring a ball of majie energies from the streams nearby. Looks at the male's ear noting the strange round shape then fingered his own ear lightly. The male's eyes widened as though only just noticing.

"Your ears…" the male said.

"I know I can fool the eyes of humans with simple illusion but it's a stretch at best if they will believe," Zack replied nonchalantly. "Majie can do many mysterious things but illusions are the easiest for my kind that makes me only a novice compared to dah." Zack could tell the male had more questions but instead of just asking the male stood and headed for the door.

"Don't do that thing with the lock again, whatever that was," The male said.

"Wait, what is your name?" Zack asked.

"Zero," the male growled. "I'm part of the disciplinary committee at this school."

"Oh," Zack replied as the male exited the room. Zack couldn't help but be curious about the male he had just met the oddness of the male's aura was only the beginning, the missing pieces in his memory was another curiosity as well.

_*Intercept's* _Woooo dimensional travel. =D This is also a new series change for me just so you know Been working on this for a while please review. There will definitely be more to this one. I just haven't started the next installment of this yet lol.

Zack: YAY I Get to show up again! 8D Please Please Please.

Zero: *rolls his eyes*


	2. Fan Note

Sorry I have not bee writing. My grandma died and I will be away from the nets until the 19th of april abouts.

Thought you all may have wanted to know ps posting this to my recent stories but will delete this later and add actual chappies working on them as often as my time allows.


End file.
